Jumping the Turtle Shell
by nomnom15
Summary: On National Best Friends Day, everyone's favorite trio, Percy, Nico, and Jason, bond over a little video-game. Despite their differences, Annabeth learns just how close the Little Big Three really are. Rated T only for mild, course language. Post HoO.


_**A/N: Since yesterday was National Best Friends Day, I thought I would write this little number for you all. It's a bit late, but the idea came to me.**_

* * *

**Jumping the Turtle Shell**

It was a normal day in the Poseidon Cabin. Percy Jackson, Savior of Olympus, sat on his bed, high above Nico Di Angelo, the Son of Hades, who sat cross-legged on the floor. Across from him sat Jason Grace, Son of Zeus, who lay in a purple beanbag chair he seemed to drag over from his "cabin" at Camp Half-Blood…or at least the one he used when he stayed there and not at Camp Jupiter.

Life was simpler after the Third Olympian War. Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood resolved their differences, and Gaea was fast asleep in a centuries-long nap. Friendship, love, peace, and tranquility followed in the aftermath. Hell, it was like another Counterculture.

Percy, Nico, and Jason all had hands in Gaea's defeat, and were regarded as three of the most powerful demigods at the time. They could defeat virtually any God, Titan, and Monster…and what was it that they were doing?

Playing _New Super Mario Brothers Wii_…the Wii they stole from the Hermes cabin, of course, albeit ironically.

The thing to realize about the children of the Big Three was that they were _extremely_ competitive. And videogames, like sword-fighting and Pegasi-racing, were no exception. Jason, Percy, and Nico had some serious game faces on, yelling back and forth between each other.

"**Percy, you have to jump! Jump! Look at what I am doing…JUMP…DAMMIT PERCY!"**

"**MAYBE IF YOU WOULD STOP JUMPING ON MY HEAD LIKE A FREAKIN' GREMLIN—"**

"**OH JUST GREAT GUYS…NOW I'M IN A BUBBLE. WHY THE HELL AM I IN A BUBBLE?"**

The arguing continued, and the game progressed little to none.

"**YOSHI! YES! IN YO FACE!"**

"**I WANT THE BLUE ONE!"**

"**YOU ALWAYS WANT THE BLUE ONE, YOU FISH-FACE!"**

"**OH RIGHT…HAVEN'T HEARD THAT ONE BEFORE—"**

"**I LOST MY YOSHI…NICO WHY DO YOU INSIST ON JUMPING ON OUR HEADS?"**

"**IT'S FUN, OK?! DAMMIT TO HELL THESE TURTLES!"**

"**WHAT HAPPENED TO THE GOOD OLD DAYS WHEN TURLES WEREN'T ASSHOLES?!"**

* * *

The yelling did not last long, and soon, some friends started to hear the screams. Annabeth was walking towards the Big House to pick up some papers she had left behind from her last visit, overheard the obvious yells, and looked around at the other campers surrounding her.

"What is that?" she asked, to no one in particular. She got a few more answers than she expected.

"Is someone dying?"

"Maybe the Ares Cabin is bullying again."

"It sounds like Justin Beiber having sex with a harpy while spontaneously giving birth to a chestburster."

_That _turned some heads.

"Connor…why don't you just stop talking?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Annabeth followed the noise, only to find it was coming from the Poseidon Cabin.

_Of course it was_.

Barging in, Annabeth was surprised to see the three boys, the Sons of Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades, hugging each other. There were no words said by neither her nor them, and she watched in silence.

"I love you guys!" Nico sobbed. "I love you so much!"

"What is going on in here?" Annabeth asked, curious as to why the strongest demigods she knew were sobbing so emotionally.

Percy turned to his girlfriend, wiping away tears and smiling. "W-We were playing Super Mario Brothers, and there was this turtle shell coming for Nico…he only had one life so I—I just jumped in front of him and saved his life. And then Jason…Jason saw a rock being thrown from the highest platform and threw Nico towards the checkpoint and took it for him!"

Annabeth looked at her boyfriend with a smirk. "You're all crying over a videogame? On National Best Friends Day?"

Percy smiled and kissed her on the cheek, then turned to his cousins. Jason and Nico looked up and walked towards him, linking arms and smiling goofily.

"What can I say? We're best friends….we'd jump a turtle shell for each other any day."

* * *

_**A/N: No words are needed. Enjoy. Read, review, do whatever you please.**_

– _**Chris**_


End file.
